


Отрывок Из Руководства Игрока SBURB: Недоспектные Богоуровни

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: В обычных условиях игрок должен умереть на Квестовой Кровати, соответствующей его Аспекту, возродиться и пробудиться в своём снобличии как Богоуровень. К сожалению, иногда что-то идёт не по плану.
Kudos: 3





	Отрывок Из Руководства Игрока SBURB: Недоспектные Богоуровни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Excerpts From The SBURB Player Handbook: Misspect God Tiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036357) by [a2aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2aaron/pseuds/a2aaron). 



> Фанфик можно найти и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9349060)

Как уже говорилось ранее, в обычных условиях игрок должен умереть на Квестовой Кровати, соответствующей его Аспекту, возродиться и пробудиться в своем снобличии как Богоуровень. Возрождение наполняет игрока силами его Аспекта и в разы усиливает его способности. Однако иногда игрок не имеет возможности достигнуть Богоуровня подобным способом, и вместо этого он может умереть на Кровати чужого для него Аспекта. Какие именно это несёт последствия, зависит от его оригинального Аспекта и Аспекта Кровати, на которой он умер. Ради удобства, я назвал это явление "Недоспектом". Эта секция книги расскажет о плюсах и минусах Недоспектов, а также том, какие обстоятельства могут привести к Недоспектированию.

Заметка: Я решил записывать Недоспектные титула как "[КЛАСС] [АСПЕКТ] Минус [НЕДОСПЕКТ]". Например, Разбойник Времени, умерший на Квестовой Кровати игрока Пространства, имеет титул Разбойника Времени Минус Пространство.

### В чём причины Недоспекта?

Игрок может умереть на чужой Кровати по двум главным причинам. Зачастую это происходит из-за того, что у него нет доступа к собственной Кровати ни на его планете, ни на Дерсе или Проспите. Это может произойти, например, если обе луны были разрушены, а локация Кровати на планете делает её недосягаемой (часто на планетах с лавовой темой они будут расположены _в вулканах_ ), или его Кровать была украдена (печальная судьба многих Воров и Разбойников, которые не успевают вовремя завершить свой квест). Хоть достижение Богоуровня и не является обязательным условием для победы в Sburb, оно предоставляет достаточно преимуществ, чтобы Недоспектирование стоило его возможных рисков.

Другой распространённой причиной является то, что игрок может быть смертельно ранен на чужой планете без возможности вовремя добраться до собственной Кровати или попросить одного из других игроков поцеловать его труп. В этом случае Недоспект является шансом избежать потери игрока (что, в случае игроков Времени и Пространства, может привести к тому, что игру будет невозможно выиграть).

### Недоспектные Возрождения

Возрождаться на чужой Кровати — не самый приятный опыт, и хоть это можно сказать о процессе возрождения в принципе, несовпадение Аспектов делает его намного болезненнее. Игроки говорят, что чувствуют себя "слишком аспектно". Например, возрождение на кровати игрока Пустоты может заставить вас чувствовать, будто "вашего тела даже не существует", а в случае Времени, что "ваше возрождение бесконечно". Известны случаи, когда сразу же после возрождения игроки теряли сознание на период около шести часов; в такой ситуации другим игрокам рекомендуется убедиться, что новорождённый Богоуровень в безопасности. И обнять его.

### Влияние Недоспектирования

Возрождение на чужой Кровати приводит к тому, что игрок поглощает значительное количество Аспекта, к которому у него нет врождённой склонности. Недоспектные игроки всё ещё возрождаются с их оригинальными Аспектами, но небольшими изменениями, а именно:

  * Символ Аспекта игрока теперь показывает и его настоящий Аспект, и его Недоспект. 
    * Зачастую это выражается в том, что Недоспект "ломает" или "искажает" оригинальный символ Аспекта. Например, символ Времени Минус Кровь может выглядеть как Временная шестерёнка, которую пополам разрезает символ Крови.
  * Если игрок находится под влиянием каких-либо способностей, напрямую связанных с его Аспектом (например глушитель Аспектов у Пустотников), игрок всё ещё будет считаться за свой _оригинальный_ Аспект, а не его Недоспект.
  * У Игрока появляется "благословение" и "проклятие" Недоспекта. Как именно они проявляются, зависит от класса и конкретных способностей игрока.
  * Класс игрока остаётся без изменений.



Внизу предоставлен список с некоторыми примерами. Отметmте, что он jхватывает только некоторые возможные Класспекты и силы, которые может даровать определённый Аспект.

### Рыцарь Времени Минус Пространство

  * Базовая Способность: Путешествие во Времени — способность по собственной воли перемещаться в другую точку во времени. 
    * БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ: Относительность Пространства-Времени — поглощение Аспекта Пространства дает игроку Времени возможность телепортироваться во время путешествий во Времени, что означает, что игрок теперь способен перемещаться не только в будущее или прошлое, но и разные ространственные точки. Эта способность не так сильна, как у обычного игрока Пространства, а значит имеет существенные ограничения. В зависимости от силы игрока, расстояние, на которое он может путешествовать, может быть равно маленькому городу или целому континенту.
    * ПРОКЛЯТИЕ: Принцип Неопределённости — Аспект Пространства переплетается с силами Времени. Обе способности требуют от игрока большой концентрации, заставляя его приоритизировать одну способность другой: чем больше он концентрируются на телепортации, тем меньше он может сконцентрироваться на путешествии во времени и наоборот. Из-за чего при попытке телепортироваться куда-то, игрок будет помещён в случайную точку во Временной линии. В зависимости от сложности самой телепортации, игрок может "опоздать" на несколько секунд или месяцев, но для игрока, перемещающегося в очень конкретное место, этот разброс может быть равен неделям или месяцам. Чем больше игрок практикуется в использовании сил обоих из своих Аспектов, тем меньше эффект этого проклятия.



### Ведьма Пространства Минус Время

  * Базовая Способность: Перемещение в Пространстве — способность по собственной воли перемещаться в другую Пространственную точку. 
    * БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ: Относительность Пространства и Времени, напоминающую способность игрока Времени Минус Пространства, но работающая наоборот. У игрока Пространства появляется способность путешествовать вперёд и назад на несколько секунд или дней. К ним всё ещё применимы обычные законы путешествий во Времени, и беспечный игрок Пространства может оказаться в обречённой линии времени.
    * ПРОКЛЯТИЕ: Принцип Неопределенности, подобный игроку Времени минус Пространство. Путешествие во Времени может заставить игрока Пространства оказаться в другой Пространственной точки, несоответствие может быть от нескольких метров до километров по всем осям. Ничто не исключает шанса, что неосторожный игрок может случайно оказаться высоко в воздухе или глубоко под землёй. Стены являются исключением, большие участки воды — нет.



### Рыцарь Крови Минус Пустота

  * Базовая Способность: Пакт на Крови — способность создавать "пакты", гарантирующие игроку силу, оружие или удачу за равную плату (обычно представляющую из себя залог в виде физического объекта или человека без возможности разорвать сделку). Пакту не обязательно буквально быть подписанным кровью, но это частое явление. 
    * БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ: Пустотное Аннулирование — пакты могут быть аннулированы без последствий. Особенно полезно, если ценой за исполнение пакта была ваша собственная жизнь, что практически всегда актуально для сильных пактов вроде "Жизнь в Мире" или "Бессмертие". Также помогает в избавлении от нежеланных пактов, чтобы избежать излишних долгов или плачевных последствий. Это благословение не спасает от последствий нарушений пактов или его условий.
    * ПРОКЛЯТИЕ: Забывчивость — игрок больше не помнит, какие пакты он заключает и их условия. Он запомнит эту информацию, если ему о ней напомнить, но аннулирование пактов становится проблематичным, ведь для него нужно знать имя самого пакта. Провидцам и Магам Пустоты рекомендуется помочь Крови Минус Пустоте в записи пактов.



### Провидец Разума Минус Сердце

  * Базовая Способность: Прорицание — видение и понимание последствий действий любого человека. 
    * БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ: Зов Сердца — Аспект Сердца позволяет игроку понимать мотивации и желания других людей. Благодаря этому Игрок может контролировать их, а значит и исход действий игроков. Эта сила не является аналогом контроля Разума, так как Разум Минус Сердце не может заставить кого-то сделать то, что они ни за что бы не делали сами (например, влюбиться в кого-то, кого они ненавидят), но может заставить кого-то прислушаться к нему, если бы обычно они этого не сделали. Эта способность полезна во время разрешения конфликтов, которые обычно привели бы к гарантированным потерям.
    * ПРОКЛЯТИЕ: Бессердечность — игрок больше не может понимать собственные мотивации и желания. Это делает исполнение планов, не основанных на базовых инстинктах выживания, в разы тяжелее, а сам игрок становится склонным к эгоизму. Другим игрокам стоит следить за Разумом Минус Сердце, чтобы убедиться, что он не испортит игру для всех остальных.

### Дева Жизни минус Надежда

    * Базовая Способность: Оживление — способность воскресить кого-то. Обычно имеет только одно применение и требует наличия (практически) невредимого трупа. Ничего нового. Чем дольше игрок был мёртв, тем тяжелее будет его оживить. 
      * БЛАГОСЛОВЕНИЕ: Вера В Кого-то Делает Его Более Живым — Надежда игрока влияет на его силы Жизни, позволяя им оживить игрока своей верой, даже если он уже был оживлён в прошлом, или его тело было серьёзно повреждено или уничтожено.
      * ПРОКЛЯТИЕ: Сомнения Делают Его Более Мёртвым — настроение игрока теперь влияет на здоровье живых организмов рядом с ним, а значит его негативные эмоции могут значительно ослабить других игроков. Игрокам Сердца стоит особенно внимательно присматривать за Жизнью Минус Надеждой, чтобы он не оказался запертым в цикле отчаяния из-за того, что его несчастье приносит вред его союзникам, что в свою очередь только ухудшает ситуацию.




End file.
